The Legend of Escudo!
by Titania La Luna
Summary: After Aizen had been supposedly defeated by Ichigo the hollow world had been left in ruins. A young arrancar by the name of Hallethina managed to help the hollows out after utter chaos had spread through the land. Time passed and the hollows and arrancar grew to really like Hally as they declared her the Queen of the Hollows. However she was Half Vizard/Soul Reaper half Arrancar.


Slowly my eyes began to open as I glanced around a room that revieled nothing but darkness. "What" I spoke softly as my heart began to race with every passing second as I struggled to move, realizing I had been bound by chains. However these were no normal chains. The moment I struggled to try to move I felt an intense sharp pain in my wrists and ankles as if something was piercing into my flesh from whatever it was that bound me. "No..." I whimpered as I could bairly seem to catch my breath, the air around me literally burning my throat as I tried to breath. It was hot. So hot it literally felt as if I was being roasted alive. However there was nothing but darkness. There were no flames around me yet it felt as if my body was on fire. "Hello..." I cried out hoping someone was there to help me. However there was no one. Hours seemed to pass as I remained bound and unable to move or see anything around me when suddenly I heared a door open and then slam shut.

My heart raced even faster as I was unsure whether the person entering was going to help me or not. However within moments I could feel this insense pressure all around my body as it became even more difficult for me to breath. "This...spiritual pressure...its.." I tried to speak but was having difficulty even catching my breath as I began to gasp for air. I was still unable to see anything in that dark room as I began to tremmble. A few moments passed by when I suddenly heared a snap as if the person who had entered the room had snapped his fingers. The moment that happened I could feel whatever was digging into my skin from the chains around my ankles and writs begin to dig deeper as I winced in pain and began to struggle against the pain. "N...o..." I continues to gasp as the spiritural pressure began to condence around me even more as I could feel the smaller bones in my body begin to fracture. "Stop..." I pleaded, however the person would not respond or answer me at all. Instead I could feel the persons hand grip my throat as they began to squeeze it tightly causing me to struggle even more to try to breath.

"Queen Hallethina", a dark sinister male voice whisphered in my ear as I continued to struggle with every passing second. The voice was so familiar however I could not seem to put my finger on it. I couldnt even remember how I had managed to get trapped in the first place. Everything before the moment of waking up trapped had been a complete blur. I did remember one thing though. I was Queen Hallethina, daughter of a Vizard Lord and a high level Espada Arrancar. It was increadibly rare for someone like me to even exsist in this world however it was possible. The man released his grip around my neck as I tried to catch my breath but was having alot of difficulty due to the intese heavy spiritual pressure around my body. "Now. Hally." he spoke as he placed his sword toward my chest just below my neck as I could feel the cold blade press against my skin as I tremmbled even more with fear. Within seconds I could feel the blade slice across my chest as it cut deeply into my flesh causing me to struggle in agony as I began to bleed.

"St...op" I whimpered, still having difficulty talking as I began to cough from the lack of oxygen to my lungs. The sword seemed to move its way toward my right shoulder as I could feel it slice right into my shoulder as I struggled, tears begining to fall from my eyes. "Who...are you..." I cried out as the man chuckled sadistically twisiting the blade to cause even more suffereing.

"You dont rememeber?" He laughed as he continued to twist the blade inside my wound causing me severe agony as I screamed. He then raised his sp even more as I struggled for more air yet I could not seem to grab anymore as my breathing was completely constricted by the force of the spiritual pressure around me. I became panic striken. "Souske Aizen" He spoke as my eyes widened. I didnt remember because I must have been trapped in his perfect hypnosis however was anything around me even real? I began to think to myself. However the man soon answered my question. "Yes what is happening to you is real. However the darkness around you is part of my shiki, my perfect hypniosis. And yes that is why you cant remember anything" He whipered in my ear as if he could read my thoughts.

All I could do at that moment was struggle in agony un able to speak or even scream as my lungs felt as if they were going to explode. Tears fell from my eyes as I knew I was at the mercy of that man. That insane lunatic who murdered my entire family leaving me to grow up in the cruel world of hueco mundo without anyone to protect me. "But Aizen was dead" I thought to myself. "Then how?" Before I could even finish my thoughts I literally felt my entire body break, as every single bone in my body shattered from the force of his spiritual pressure as every inch of my being was filled with unbearable anguish, as he then began to walk away, the sp around me lifting as I was able to breath again just bairly as the broken bones from my rib cage made it increadible difficult to breath as I remained bound by chains and trapped, the darkness still around me as the door slammed shut.


End file.
